Stranger Things Have Happened
by Yvonne May
Summary: "Stranger things have happened," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. This is where we begin again, my heart whispered. Together we'd make it work. Stranger Things is about self discovery, life, love, and tragedy because in the real world things hardly end up as we plan. Read and Review, everyone is entitled to their own opinion ;) rated M for lemons
1. Shattered

*DISCLAIMER I own none of the characters, unless I make them up as I go which isn't likely. Only thing that is mine is the plot, unless I'm referencing something from the books then it's obviously from the wonderful mind of Richelle Mead

RPOV

"Love fades. Mine has."

Four simple words tore my fragile world apart. I felt like Bella in New Moon. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. Except unlike Edward, Dimitri meant his words; I could see it in those deep brown eyes no longer rimed in crimson red.

 _At least when you were a strigoi you NEEDED ME, not Lissa…Yet just because she is the one who drove the stake through your heart…Wait… "YOU give up on ME?"_ I exclaimed.

Dimitri didn't respond, he just continued to stare me down. Once upon a time that stare would have been loving and playful, maybe even hunger driven by lust, but never _this._ This cold and empty stare was void of anything familiar. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't find the breath to do so.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I slowly began to back away. I kept looking for some sign in his eyes, or something in his posture to clue me in on this joke, but there was nothing. At the end of the isle, I lingered, only for a few extra seconds, before turning to face down the length of the church toward the exit. Without knowing where I was headed, I let my feet carry me from the scene as fast as they could.

I didn't take in anything around me, his words kept replaying in my head. " _I've given up on you, love fades. Mine has."_ Over and over, and on and on; it played in my head like a broken record. All this time and effort and this is where it's gotten me. _I'll never emotionally commit to someone, EVER again. Not after ALL of this._

I slowed to a jog, and finally just a brisk walk. I needed to get out of my own head for a while, I needed… "Adrian!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He was walking, taking what must have been a smoke break from whatever he was doing. He was just a little ways in front of me, I probably would have ran right into his back had I not finally started paying attention. He turned around and saw who called his name, and promptly kept walking.

When I caught up with him, he was only a few feet from his bedroom door. _Don't think, just act_. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around towards me. As Adrian took in my features, his face softened, but that's not what I wanted right now. I didn't want his sympathy, I wanted him. I pulled his face towards mine while backing him into the door. Our lips locked, and my mind tried arguing that this wasn't the best idea. _Well look where the best ideas have gotten me! Thrown away like some doll he no longer wants. Love fades…_

Adrian pulled away from me and sounded a little breathless, "What are you doing?"

It was soft and caring, not hard and angry. He was confused, but I didn't want to explain. I didn't want to talk.

I reached around him to open his door, and walked in past him. He followed me in, closed the door and asked me again, _what was I doing?_

I didn't answer, instead I walked towards his bedroom and started taking my clothes off; leaving a trail behind me, only pausing when I got to the bedroom door to give him a side glance. I stepped into the room and unhooked my bra, tossing it back out for him to see. I made my way to the bed and let my hair down, shaking it out as I ran my fingers through it. My hair was long enough that it hung just below my breasts.

I turned around to see Adrian standing in the door way, hesitant.

"This is a dream. If I touch you am I going to wake up?" Adrian asked in a husky far away voice. I could see the growing bulge pressing against his tight pants, asking to be set free.

 _I'm done playing by the rules…_

I lifted my hand; using my fingers I beckoned him closer, "Come find out."

I waited as he crossed the large room, until he was just a few steps in front of me. I leapt at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and crashing my lips into his. His hands held my thighs as he made his way to the bed. I tore the top of his shirt open, the buttons popping and flying in all directions. I kissed his cheek and down his neck. As he lay me down against the bed, I opened the rest of his shirt in a fumbling hurry.

It felt so right being here under him, weather it was love or lust, this was right. I had been struggling with his belt when he took over, then pulled his pants down. Adrian leaned back in and then paused, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I answered by pulling him towards me, this wasn't something I was familiar with but hell if I'd let the scare me off. I gave him a soft kiss, "Where do you keep your condoms?"

He reached over into his bedside table and opened a drawer; he pulled out what must've been two feet of condoms and gave me a smirk. I ripped off the bottom one and he set the rest on top of the table. I handed it to him and went to slide my panties down but he pushed my hands away and replaced them with his own gentle hands. He trailed kisses from my knee to the inside of my thigh, nibbling softly as he went further towards my center.

"You can do it," I breathed softly. I wasn't sure he'd even heard me but he pulled back and looked at me; so many emotions flashed in his eyes.

"Rose…" he let my name hang in the air.

"I want you to, it's okay Adrian. I want you." I pleaded with him, but he was Adrian and I didn't have to beg too much before he was kissing down my chest back towards my nether regions. As his teeth grazed my thigh again I let out a soft moan of pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair, my grip tightening as he sunk his teeth into me and loosening as the endorphins kicked in.

I could have sprouted wings and flown, I was so high. _And it's only going to get better from here._

 _*and this is where I leave it guys. If you want more your going to have to come back_ _I'm really excited about this! Please read and review, let me know what y'all think. And i promise the rest should be longer :)_


	2. Betrayal

***IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay guys, so something was pointed out that I wanted to make clear, the biting. For the first couple of chapters I wanted to follow closely to the plot of the end of Spirit Bound. I just wanted to add my own spin to it. So after Dimitri tells Rose he doesn't love her, Rose does have an encounter with Adrian, where they would have had sex if he had a condom on him but instead he feeds on her and then they spend the night together. So here we are, soon it'll be COMPLETELY NEW territory guys, just stick with me on this :)

 _Previously…_

As his teeth grazed my thigh again I let out a soft moan of pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair, my grip tightening as he sunk his teeth into me and loosening as the endorphins kicked in.

I could have sprouted wings and flown, I was so high. _And it's only going to get better from here._

RPOV

Adrian didn't linger in one spot for too long, and transitioned to the inside of my other thigh. The soft, sensitive skin gave easily under his sharp fangs. Of all the times I'd ever been biten, this was by far the best; _this is probably why people treat it like such a taboo thing, it's incredible._ After a few more seconds of nursing the spot, he began kissing his way to my center. I felt like I was floating above the bed, and everything was right in the world.

Adrian knew what he was doing; I'd have eaten out of the palm of his hand at this point if he'd ask me too. He started with a soft lick, but then took my clit into his mouth sucking on it for a moment causing me to arch my back. He entered one slow finger into me as he continued, slowly pulsing in and out before adding another finger. I bit my lip trying to conceal a moan.

I was getting close and he could tell; he quickened his pace. I had one hand full of sheets and the other wrapped tightly in his messy hair. Then suddenly it all stopped and he leaned back with a huge grin on his face.

"Tease!" I accused him and sat up, pulling his face close to mine. Instead of kissing him, I flipped him over onto the bed. Now that I was in control it was time for payback.

I crawled on top of him and leaned into him. I got so close to his face that his eyes started to close, expecting a kiss. Instead of kissing him I let my lips travel from his cheek to his neck. He placed one hand in my hair and the other on my ass, grinding our hips together.

Adrian must not have liked being the submissive one, because I'd only been on top for a few minutes before he flipped us over. He had a look of longing and uncertainty in his eyes. I grabbed the condom he'd put down earlier and handed it to him, "I'm ready." I told him.

"Are you sure about this Rose? I don't want to rush you; we have all the time in the world." He looked almost nervous, I'd never seen him this way; not when it came to things like this. I ran my hand down his cheek and traced his lips with my thumb. In this moment I was seeing Adrian, not the one he puts on for people, not the one who could go crazy from using spirit, but the real sensitive guy that was under all of that.

I leaned up and kissed him, "I'm sure Adrian."

"But-" I kissed him again.

"I want this, do you?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "If you don't want to do this Adrian it's okay we don't have to, I'll understand."

"I want you, I just want to make sure that you're sure." He smirked down at me and sat back opening the condom. I looked away; too shy to watch him put it on, even though I was a bit curious.

Adrian came back down towards me and placed a hand on each side of my head, a small smile played on his lips. He leaned down and kissed me as he lined up with my hips. I dug my nails into his side as he slowly slid into me, looking into my eyes the whole time.

"You okay?" he asked softly. My only answer was to smile up at him, not quite trusting my own voice. I wasn't a virgin, but Adrian was well endowed.

Adrian thrusted slowly and soft at first, letting me get used to everything before he went a little deeper; never taking his eyes off my face. It didn't take long before I was begging him to go deeper and faster. All of my senses were tingling with pleasure as he did just what I asked.

I was probably keeping half of court up with how loud we were being but it just felt so amazing I couldn't control myself. I arched my back pressing my breasts into his chest, giving him deeper access to me. Every time I thought he couldn't go any deeper he seemed to manage it, it was incredible; he was hitting all of the right spots.

I wanted to change things up, so I pulled him down to me and rolled us over managing to keep him inside me the whole time. I sat up on him and grinded against his hips. I grabbed his hands and slid them up my sides until they were on my breasts then let him do his thing while I focused on increasing the friction between our hips.

We both were getting increasingly sweaty, and closer to our end goal. I leaned forward and kissed him while he took hold of my ass and began rocking my hips harder into his. His hands slid from my ass, up my back, to my shoulders and he began thrusting up into me. It was so stimulating for the both of us, that it tipped us both right over the edge.

I collapsed down onto his chest and began to giggle, "That was incredible!" I confessed breathlessly.

Adrian began running his hands up and down my back, "Yes, it was." He confirmed sounding just as breathless. My eyelids grew heavy fast, it must be because of the blood loss before we started.

"I'm so tired." I told him, tilting my head back to look at him.

"Sleep then," He kissed my forehead and continued drawing slow circles on my back.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Going to sleep?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Soon, you first, it'll be okay." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Adrian," I mumbled.

"My pleasure." He whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine." I chuckled and kissed his chest.

There was no more talking after that. I listened to his heart and focused on his breathing; 1, 2, 3… I continued counting until everything went black.

I woke before Adrian did, but no surprise there really. I stretched out my sore muscles before slowly getting out of the bed. I peeked out his window, it wasn't quite morning yet with the sun still hanging low in the sky. It was probably around 4 or 5. Suddenly yesterday's events came rushing back to me… _Well shit…_

I don't regret doing what I did; I turned around and looked at Adrian's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful; _I wonder where we go from here…_

I needed to go for a walk or do something, maybe eat. I never really faced what happened yesterday. I'd just kind of run from it, like I was little girl instead of the strong ass woman I was. I looked at Adrian for a few more seconds before heading to his living room, and picking my under wear up on the way out. Piece by piece, I picked my clothes up and put them back on.

I wrote Adrian a note telling him I was going to work out, get food, or do both. I signed it with a heart and left it on his bedside table before I slipped out.

I went to one of the only place I knew was open at this time on court, thank god they had donuts. I ordered two with a big cup of coffee, hoping it'd help restore some of what I lost last night.

Even though I didn't regret what happened between Adrian and I last night, I did realize I was digging myself a hole. I'd probably never be able to commit myself to him how he deserved, and to drag him around while I tried to fix myself wasn't right or fair, though he'd hardly admit it to himself.

I practically inhaled the donuts, and then asked for one more. The girl working was a young dhampire, pretty and blonde; she must be connected to someone at court because she was here instead of at an academy. She had a friendly smile; she'd probably never seen a strigoi in her whole life. She still seemed innocent.

I missed the good old days before Dimitri came along; things were so much less complicated back then, even though Liss and I had run away. _I need to sit down and have a calm rational conversation with him, even if he really doesn't love me anymore… We can't just leave things like that._ I'm sure he's been on good enough behavior to receive a guest.

"Thanks Tina." I said as I walked out.

"Have a good night Rose!" she said back with a bright smile.

 _There should be more girls like her…_

It was overcast now, and a light drizzle had begun to come down as I made my way to Dimitri. He was probably still asleep or reading some western novel, if they weren't worried about him killing someone with a book.

I got to the building he was being held in quickly because the café I'd been at was so close to it. I climbed the steps and opened the door with a determination I hadn't had in a while. It was unusually quiet as I made my way down the hall, but it was really early so I guess this could be normal. The guard looked like he was taking a nap at his desk so I just kept quietly going on my way. I paused in front of the door that led to the hall Dimitri was on, _you've got this, just stay rational…_

I slowly opened the door, and closed it quietly behind myself. There were no guards down the hall like there usually were, _good behavior perks…_

As I made my way closer to his cell I started hearing strange noises, _was that a moan?_

I quickened my pace slightly more interested now; if I catch him masturbating I will never let him live this down. I slowed down as I got to the edge of the cell not wanting him to know right away that he'd been caught, and that's when I heard it… A delicate female moan… I peeked around the corner and saw Dimitri's back. He had some woman pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. The woman lifted her head, her eyes closed in pleasure…

"Lissa?" I whispered in a small voice.

 _*BAM! That's it for this time guys. If you want more you're going to have to come back_ _Please read and review, let me know what y'all think :)_

Playlist for this update not specifically in order:

Ride by SoMo

Daydreamer by Adele

Breath of life by Florence and the machine

Bridges by Broods

Beautiful Pain by Eminem Ft Sia

Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebation

Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne

Don't turn around by ace of base

*let me know if you guys want a playlist with every update I'd be willing to do that if you guys want


	3. Robotic

_AN: really quickly I just wanted to apologize for it being so long sense I last updated, things got a little crazy in my life, things have currently settled down though so I am going to do my best to continue writing…_

 _Previously…_

He had some woman pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. The woman lifted her head, her eyes closed in pleasure…

"Lissa?" I whispered in a small voice.

RPOV

Lissa's eyes shot open and immediately connected with mine. I didn't know who I hated more in that moment; Dimitri for sleeping with my best friend or Lissa for sleeping with the man she knew I was in love with. I was paralyzed, I couldn't even believe what I was seeing.

Dimitri acted quickly placing Lissa on the ground while shielding her body he grabbed the small pillow at the end of the cot to cover himself. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I didn't have the words for what I was feeling in that moment about the scene in front of me.

Lissa went to step around Dimitri, but he instinctively put his arm around her. "Rose-" she started.

"Don't." I choked out around the lump of emotion in my throat. "I'm done…with both of you." Making eye contact with Dimitri for the last part, hoping he felt the hatred directed at him. Before either of them could see the tears that were about to fall from my eyes I turned around and walked away.

I walked to the end of the hall and then sprinted for the exit. On my way I passed several people, but I kept my head down refusing to make eye contact. I was too embarrassed of the tears streaming down my face.

I need to get far away from court and I needed to do it fast. I stepped out of the building into the now pouring rain. Someone might have been calling my name but I didn't acknowledge them. Even though it was still early in the morning and there was a chance she was still asleep, I decided to go speak to the queen about leaving. On the way there I made a very important phone call to Abe.

 _Ring…Ring-_

" _Rose?"_

I didn't answer at first.

" _Hello? Rose are you there?"_

" _I need a favor."_ I confessed while trying to keep the emotions out of my voice. " _I need you to get me as far away from court as you can."_ A sob escaped my mouth at the end.

" _What's wrong?"_ His tone immediately changed.

" _I'm not ready to talk about it yet."_ I told him truthfully. I'd let myself break down when I was far from here.

" _Car or plane?"_ he asked getting down to business, but I knew he wasn't done with the subject because I could hear the concern in his voice.

" _Whatever is least traceable I suppose."_ I sniffled.

" _A jet will be on the runway ready to take off in an hour."_

" _Thanks Abe."_

" _Anytime, kiz."_ He hung up before I had the chance to ask what that meant.

CPOV

I had been sitting in this stupid café for 15 minutes waiting for Lissa to show up. We were supposed to meet for breakfast to just talk. I mean I had shown up a little early but still. How were we supposed to work things out if she didn't show up? I finished my cup of coffee and then headed to the place where I was sure she was; checking up on Dimitri.

"Have a good night!" the barista, Tina, said as I made my way to the door.

"You too." I grumbled.

I figured Lissa had picked this café for its location; it was just a short walk from here to the building Dimitri was being held in. Lissa had likely just lost track of time or something. I picked up my pace as the morning rain started coming down a little harder.

As I walked up the stairs of the building, Rose came tearing out of the building. Her face was red and covered in tears.

"Rose?" She ignored me and ran down the stairs. "Rose!" I called after her. She didn't turn around she just kept running. _That is the strangest thing I've ever seen…_

I walked in and right passed the guardian's desk, curious to know what had Rose so upset. _No doubt it has to do with that asshole who isn't showing her any respect; I mean she was the one who did 97% of all the work._

I continued down the hall that he was being held on. The moment I turned to face the cell I instantly regretted getting out of bed this morning. I took in the scene before me.

Dimitri with only pants on that he was in the middle of buttoning and Lissa in her underwear putting her shirt on.

"What the fuck," was all I could say, all other words escaped me.

"Chris wait, please it's not what-" Lissa tried to explain.

"Like hell it isn't…I don't want to hear it." Without another word I turned around and went to go look for Rose.

The first place I tried was the gym, but with no luck there I headed in the direction of her room. As I rode up the elevator to her floor the seriousness of the situation began to hit me and my eyes started to tear up. "Fuck!" I shouted and punched my fist into the metal doors of the elevator.

There was a _ding_ , and then the doors opened. I ran to her door and began knocking.

"Rose! Rose its Christian!" I banged on the door some more, but gave up. _I wouldn't open either…_

"Rose…" I said softer this time, standing at the door with my hands on both sides of it. "Please Rose…" I leaned my head against the door and let the tears come down.

There was a loud bang down the hall, but I didn't look up until I heard someone approaching.

RPOV

At this point I was down the hall from the queen's private quarters, which is when I was intercepted by some of her guards. "I need to speak to the queen, it's urgent." I said trying to keep my face down so that they couldn't see my already red and puffy eyes.

"Pertaining to what Hathaway?" the big fella on the left asked me.

"Myself, could you please just tell her? I have somewhere else I need to be soon." I made the mistake of looking up at him.

"Fine." He still seemed reluctant, but went anyways. He walked towards her door while the smaller guy on the right stepped into the middle of the hall. _I could take you little man, don't tempt me…_

"What is it Marcus?" the queen said as she opened her door.

"It's Rose Hathaway ma'am, she would like an audience with you."

She stepped into the hall with a floor length, white silk, spaghetti strap nightgown on, and she took in my appearance. From my soaked clothes to my red puffy eyes, I guess I intrigued her because she motioned for me to follow her in. She had a really large living room. It reminded me of something that you'd read about in a Jane Austen novel, very polished and Victorian with high ceilings.

"So what is it Miss Hathaway?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I'd be leaving court today."

"Oh, well how long will you be away?" she asked. It was a simple question I hadn't thought of yet.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever come back…" I answered honestly.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked shocked.

"Personal reasons ma'am." I said vaguely.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to do otherwise?"

"No ma'am." I answered simply.

"I hope this isn't because of the ruling or the incident last night Rose."

"It's not."

"It appears there is nothing I can do to change your mind then, so I wish you the best of luck." She stepped towards me and pulled me into an embrace. "It may not seem like it Rosemarie, but I really do have a soft spot for you." I did my best to keep the tears in my eyes as she stepped back. In that moment I considered telling her every sick detail of the last 48 hours but ultimately decided against it. I knew whose side she'd choose if it came down to it.

"I really do have to go now." I said as I whipped at my eyes and turned for the door.

"Is it just you leaving Rose? Or is Lissa going along with you?" she asked as I placed my hand on the door knob. I cringed at hearing her name.

"Just me," I said and then turned around to face her, "please don't tell her we spoke."

"Of course, safe travels Miss Hathaway."

"Thank you." I trusted her to keep her word, mostly because it could help keep Lissa here so it worked in her favor. Tatiana and I had our issues but she was still my queen so before I left I bowed respectfully to her and then headed on my way.

Once out of her room I practically sprinted back to the building that I was staying in. It was increasing getting harder to keep myself together. I needed to release in some way soon or something bad was likely to happen to someone innocent.

When I got to my building I didn't bother waiting for the elevator and went straight for the stairs taking two at a time. Once I reached the door to my floor, I threw it open and flinched when it collided with the wall causing a loud thud. I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

Down the hall in front of my door was Christian Ozera, leaning with his head against it. He was soaked, when he looked up at me my breath caught in my throat. He must have physically mirrored my appearance because his eyes were red too. _Shit…_

He lifted his head off the door and looked a little surprised; I guess he thought I'd locked myself in my room. "I was going in when you were coming out… you left crying… I saw-" he choked on a sob as his words came out.

"Not yet Christian… I can't think about it yet… or I'll break down and I can't afford to do that yet." He looked confused as I stepped in front of him and unlocked the door. He followed me in and shut the door.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because I'm leaving, I just told the queen I was. I have everything arranged." I told him as I walked towards my bed. He was quiet for a moment, digesting what I just said. I tried not to think, _just act now, think later_ …  
I grabbed the backpack under my bed that I kept packed with a few essentials just in case of an emergency and began packing more into it.

"Rose," he paused, I turned to face him, "let me come with you…" he looked so defeated, I didn't' know what to tell him, I wanted to get away from this place… I didn't know if I could do that while seeing him every day as a reminder.

"Please Rose?" I could see the agony in his eyes. I stood there a moment contemplating.

"Fine, after I'm done we'll go grab your stuff then head for the runway." _I wouldn't want to be left behind if the roles were reversed…_ I went to the desk and grabbed the few important papers I'd kept there, grabbed my workout duffle bag and was ready.

"Alright let's go, we need to hurry; we only have about 20 minutes."

Once we were out of the building we held a light jog in the rain on the way to Christian's room. I was hoping we wouldn't get stopped by anyone, and we didn't. Most of the people who were out right now were dhampires doing their shift changes. So 99% of them didn't even give us a second glance, let alone a first.

Fortunately the building Christian's room was in was close to mine. Even better was that the runway was about ten minutes from here. When we got into Christian's room a little voice in the back of my mind screamed: _Adrian!_

"Do you have a piece of paper I could have and a pen I could borrow?" I asked Christian.

"Yeah sure," he said as he pointed towards the desk in the far corner of the room.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I made my way over to it. I quickly scribbled a note to Adrian:

 _I can't explain now… but I have to leave._

 _Don't come looking for me Adrian, I mean it!_

 _ **I'll**_ _contact_ _ **you**_ _soon._

 _I'm so sorry…_

 _Rose_

I folded it and used the stapler to seal it. I was sure that Abe would have an extra henchman on him who could deliver this for me. As I finished and tucked it in my back pocket Christian asked, "Anything in particular I should or need to bring?"

"Just the essentials, if you end up needing something we can go shopping _._ "

"Alright then, let's do this," he said as he picked up his bag.

It was mostly woods between his building and the runway so we didn't have to worry about too many people. I was thankful because I didn't think I could handle someone stopping us and asking us what we were up to. I'd either break down or break them.

Christian was pretty in shape for a moroi, but I could tell he was starting to struggle to keep up. As the plane came into view we were able to slow down. I saw several figures near the base of the plane and quickly distinguished Abe from the rest; the others must have been his henchman. _We're so close…_

Abe met us half way. I was sure he was itching to know what his was all about. "I didn't know you were bringing company kiz, it's certainly not the company I would have expected, no offense."

"Originally it was just me."

"Alright, come on." He headed back in the direction of the plane after grabbing my duffle bag off of the ground. I was grateful he didn't press the subject yet. I wouldn't have even known where to start.

As we ascended the steps I remembered the note I'd written for Adrian. "Wait Abe, would you be able to have one of your men deliver a note to Adrian for me?"

"Yuri," he motioned for the man at the bottom of the steps to come forward.

Yuri walked toward me and extended his hand. I pulled the note out of my back pocket and placed it in his hand but did not let go yet.

"This is for Adrian Ivaskov's eyes only. Please place this directly into his hand as I have done to you."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded his head and I let go with a heavy sigh. I already knew Adrian wasn't going to take the news well.

While Yuri went off to deliver the note to Adrian, the rest of us continued to board the plane. Once we were in I realized it was more of a private jet, which shouldn't have surprised me. Abe must've seen me admiring the interior because he told me it was a hawker 800xp. It was really nice. There were two rows of double seats and then on the left there was a couch but on the right side there were two more rows of seats. There were compartments to store your things under the seats. Everything was rich brown leather, and the floor was a matching carpet. I automatically headed to the back row of seats on the right, hoping neither Abe or Christian would take it upon themselves to sit next to me. I just wanted to be as alone as possible for a little while.

Christian sat in the row in front of me but sat in the aisle seat, where as I had chosen to stay by the window and Abe got comfortable in the second row of the left side; still in front of both Christian and I. After I buckled up and got as comfortable as possible I popped my headphones in and put my iPod on shuffle. I wasn't feeling the first few songs so I continued to skip them: Rehab by Amy Winehouse, Breezeblocks by alt-J, and Mean by Taylor Swift; _Lissa loves this song_ , I thought with disgust.

I finally settled on Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my head against the window while I waited for takeoff.

As I listened to the intro my throat began to close up with emotion.

 _Well she lives in a fairy tale_ _  
_ _Somewhere too far for us to find_ _  
_ _Forgotten the taste and smell_ _  
_ _Of a world that she's left behind_ _  
_ _It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_ _  
_ _The angles are all wrong now_ _  
_ _She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

I felt the tears begin to form under my eyelids as the song continued.

 _Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

I clenched my teeth…

 _Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

I tried my best to keep myself together; _we are almost safe_ I thought to myself. The jet began to roll as it was getting into position for takeoff.

 _So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

The jet speed along the runway, it was seconds from taking off.

 _But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

I felt my stomach drop as the jet's wheels left the ground.

 _Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

I could no longer keep the tears in my eyes as they fell freely down my cheeks.

 _If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

As the jet leveled out, I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips as everything hit me at once.

 _Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think in the comments.

Playlist:

Along with the paramore song

Dear Diary by P!nk

First love- adele


End file.
